


Let It Snow

by kjack89



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Giveaway Fics [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Seduction, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire stops by Enjolras's apartment to drop something off, but a winter storm forces him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user soonitwillbetimefortea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+soonitwillbetimefortea).



> Usual disclaimer - I don't own a damn thing.

The wind was howling fiercely outside, and Enjolras opened his apartment only long enough to let Grantaire inside, closing it quickly after him. “What are you doing out in this weather?” Enjolras demanded, waiting impatiently for Grantaire to peel off enough layers to speak.

“Brought you your mmmphlmm,” Grantaire told him, his voice still muffled under his scarf as he shrugged out of his parka.

Enjolras frowned. “You brought me  _what_?”

Grantaire finally unwound the green monstrosity of a scarf that Bahorel had knitted for him from around his mouth and neck and repeated, “I brought you your pamphlets.” From his hoodie pocket he produced a flash drive. “Or rather, your pamphlet design.” When Enjolras just looked blankly at him, he blushed slightly and asked, “Don’t you have a rally or something in two days?”

“It’s next week,” Enjolras told him, though he accepted the flash drive from Grantaire and looked at it as if surprised. Then his eyes snapped back to Grantaire’s. “But it’s not just  _my_  rally. It’s  _our_ rally.”

Waving a dismissive hand, Grantaire sank into Enjolras’s armchair, massaging his legs to restore circulation. “Whatever. I mean, I barely count as part of the group so it’s not like you need to include me in its numbers.”

Enjolras frowned at him. “That’s definitely not true.”

“Sure it is,” Grantaire said easily. “But is the riot really not until next week? Because I definitely did not have to come out in this maelstrom if that’s the case.”

Enjolras’s frown deepened as he sat down on the couch. “It’s  _not_  a riot, it’s a rally. And yes, it’s really not until next week. The 16th. We’ve only had it on the calendar for the past month.”

Grantaire just smiled at him. “You know I don’t pay attention to those kinds of things.”

“Courfeyrac was supposed to program it in to your phone for you.”

The words were out of Enjolras’s mouth before he could stop them, and he blushed as Grantaire stared at him. “The only thing Courfeyrac has ever used my phone for is sending dick pics to unsuspecting people,” Grantaire said slowly. “Why in the world would he be programming important dates into my phone?”

Enjolras busied himself with some of his papers that he had left lying on the coffee table, well aware that his face and neck were still burning. “Well, it’s important that we present as a united front for a lot of these issues, and that includes having all of our members present and preferably mostly sober. And despite your protestations to the contrary, you  _are_  one of us, so that  _does_ include you.”

Grantaire snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Protestations to the contrary, my  _ass_ ” under his breath, but he smiled at Enjolras all the same. “What do you think the chances are of me getting a drink?” At the look on Enjolras’s face, he quickly added, “A non-alcoholic drink of the hot chocolate or coffee variety. Not even I am stupid enough to demand alcohol in your apartment.”

“I have hot chocolate,” Enjolras said after a long moment of studying Grantaire closely. “Care to accompany to the kitchen while I make it?”

Glancing from Enjolras to the kitchen, which was literally about two steps away from the couch where he sat, Grantaire looked more confused than anything, but shrugged anyway. “Sure, why not.”

He stood and followed Enjolras into the kitchen, leaning against the tiny bit of counter and watching as Enjolras pulled the hot cocoa mix down from the pantry (and highly appreciating as Enjolras’s shirt rode up as he stretched up on his tiptoes). Then Enjolras glanced around, biting his lip. “The, uh, the mugs are behind you,” he said, a little awkwardly.

“Oh. I can move—” Grantaire started, but Enjolras had already shaken his head, instead leaning around Grantaire, his hand resting lightly against Grantaire’s chest to keep his balance as he rummaged in the cabinet over Grantaire’s left shoulder.

“There we are,” Enjolras said, satisfied, pulling down two mugs and setting them down on the counter. “Do you prefer your hot chocolate with water or with milk?”

Grantaire shivered dramatically. “Whichever will be done sooner.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Water,” he decided. “That way I can just heat it up in the microwave.” He put the mugs into the microwave and pushed a few buttons before turning to look back at Grantaire, who was still shivering. “Oh, you big baby, come here,” he huffed, reaching out to rub his hands vigorously up and down Grantaire’s arms.

“Whatever, it’s cold out there,” Grantaire muttered, trying to keep from blushing furiously at the fact that Enjolras was touching him in a way that, under different circumstances, might almost constitute a hug.

As if he followed Grantaire’s train of thought, Enjolras stepped away, also blushing. “I’m, uh, I’m afraid I don’t have any marshmallows or anything for the hot chocolate.”

Grantaire made a face. “Ew, so you mean I have to drink it as is?” When Enjolras’s face fell slightly, Grantaire laughed and told him, “I’m kidding. I’m sure it will be the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Enjolras muttered. “It’s just Swiss Miss.”

He held out one of the mugs to Grantaire, who took it eagerly and told him off-handedly, “It may just be Swiss Miss, but you made it, so. Best hot chocolate ever.”

Enjolras turned bright red and took a gulp of his hot chocolate, coughing as he nearly inhaled it instead of swallowing it, the hot liquid burning his throat and mouth. “Be careful, it’s hot,” he gasped as Grantaire’s expression ranged from pity to barely-concealed laughter to bemusement.

“Yeah, I got that,” Grantaire told him cheerfully, following him back into the living room. Unlike Enjolras, he took a careful sip of his own hot chocolate, smiling around his mug as he asked Enjolras, “So what were you up to tonight before I interrupted?”

Settling back on the couch and blowing cautiously on his hot chocolate before taking another sip, Enjolras shrugged. “Not a whole lot, to be entirely honest. I’ve only got papers this semester, no exams, and most of them are already done and turned in. But I was reading up on this Michigan Right to Life shit – did you hear about it?”

Grantaire nodded, leaning back into the cushions. “Of course. But I’d still like to hear your rant so that I can tear down every proposed solution that you’ve come up with.”

Enjolras glared at him as if trying to decide whether to say something to that or not, and settled for opening his laptop and going through all of his proposed action items as Grantaire just laughed silently.

Picking apart Enjolras’s argument took the better part of two hours, and by the time they were finished, Grantaire had laughed so hard he had cried, Enjolras had threatened to kick Grantaire out of both his apartment and Les Amis, and both had drained their third mugs of hot chocolate. Finally, though, Grantaire stood and stretched. “Alright, I should really head out. Fun though this has been.”

He started bundling himself into his various clothes and peeked out Enjolras’s window, pausing with his coat half on. “Oh man, it is  _snowing_.”

Enjolras stood and peered out the window as well. “That’s not  _snow_ , that’s a  _blizzard_.”

“That’s no blizzard, that’s my sister,” Grantaire said solemnly, and at Enjolras raised eyebrow, sighed and said, “I take it you haven’t been to see  _Frozen_  yet.”

“No, I haven’t, but you can’t go out in that,” Enjolras told him, sitting back down on the couch.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, if I’m not supposed to go out in that, what exactly do you suggest?”

Enjolras shrugged one shoulder, and said off-handedly, “You can always spend the night here.”

Staring open-mouthed at Enjolras, Grantaire managed a small inquisitive squeak and Enjolras blushed. Grantaire recovered enough to ask, “Are you serious?”

“Sure, why not?” Enjolras asked, smiling almost nervously at Grantaire, who was still staring at him as if he’d grown an extra head. “It’s not like I haven’t got the room. And I would rather not have to worry about whether or not you fell down and froze to death outside.”

Grantaire shook his head slowly. “I’m not Bossuet,” he reminded Enjolras, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And I can get home just fine, I promise. It’s barely snowing.”

Enjolras raised a perfect blond eyebrow at Grantaire. “Oh really?” he said coolly, turning his laptop around to face Grantaire. “Because national weather service says that we could get eighteen inches in two hours. Do you really want to go out in that?”

“No, not particularly,” Grantaire muttered, reluctantly peeling off the clothes he had begun donning. “But I’m sleeping on the couch. You’re going to try and be all noble and offer me your bed, but I refuse to kick you out of bed for this.”

Shaking his head, Enjolras said mildly, “I wasn’t going to offer you my bed.” At Grantaire’s raised eyebrow, he amended, “At least, not  _all_  of it. It’s plenty big enough for two people, and besides, with as cold as it’s supposed to be tonight, it makes sense to share the bed and body heat. This way I can keep heating costs to a minimum and use my money for better purposes.”

Grantaire knew he was staring again, but couldn’t seem to stop himself as he said slowly, “Um. Right. Sharing body heat. Um.” He shook his head slowly and squinted at Enjolras as if trying to convince himself that Enjolras and the words he had just uttered were real. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

To his immense surprise, Enjolras blushed scarlet and bit his lip. “That depends,” he stammered. “Are you, uh, amenable to being seduced?”

Now Grantaire was full-on gaping at Enjolras, and he was about to ask what the hell was going on but changed his mind, instead closing the space between them and pulling Enjolras into a deep kiss. Enjolras let out a pleased if surprised squeak and kissed Grantaire back, all but throwing his arms around Grantaire’s neck. When they broke apart, Grantaire chuckled against Enjolras’s lips, “Am I  _amenable_  to being seduced, Jesus  _fucking_ Christ, Enj…”

Enjolras laughed and kissed him again. “Shall we, uh, move this to the bedroom?” he asked.

Grantaire pulled back slightly, and nodded, his eyes dark, though he also yawned widely. “So long as you aren’t actually expecting to seduce me tonight, because I’m actually exhausted and kind of freezing my balls off.”

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras tugged Grantaire towards his bedroom. “I suppose the actual seduction can wait, though I never thought I’d hear you say that,” he teased. “But let’s get you warm, huh?”

Which was how, not even five minutes later, both men were divested of most of their clothes, cuddled under just about every blanket Enjolras owned and curled together, their shared body warmth creating the perfect cocoon of warmth as they traded lazy kisses. Grantaire snuggled in closer to Enjolras, nuzzling against the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “You know,” he muttered sleepily, “when I pictured something like this happening, I can’t say I imagined it quite like this.”

Enjolras laughed softly, pressing a kiss into Grantaire’s dark curls. “Well then, what did you imagine it as?”

"You know the song ‘Baby it’s Cold Outside’?” Grantaire asked. “Well, pretty much like that, only I was playing more of the guy’s part instead of the girl’s."

Stiffening slightly, Enjolras told Grantaire in a low, warning voice, “You  _do_  realize that song is essentially about date rape.  _That’s_  what you imagined?”

Grantaire huffed a laugh and leaned up to kiss Enjolras. “Of course not. I just mean I always thought it would be me trying to convince you to stay the night with me.”

"By plying me with alcohol?" Enjolras asked, though his tone had relaxed to be slightly teasing. 

Laughing, Grantaire propped himself up on his elbow so he could see Enjolras. “Of course not. I was going to seduce you by plying you with hot chocolate and with such charming lines as, ‘This way I can keep heating costs to a minimum and use my money for better purposes.’”

Enjolras blushed and growled low in his throat, rolling over so that he was pinning Grantaire to the bed and kissed him deeply. “Shut up,” he told him, a little breathlessly. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Grantaire kissed Enjolras back. “Yeah, but I was an easy target. It would have taken more than that to seduce you.”

"Which is where I assume the plying me with alcohol would have come in?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Grantaire warned Enjolras, “Keep it up and I’m going to leave. And then you’ll have to actually spend the money on heating.”

Enjolras laughed and kissed from Grantaire’s lips down his jaw and neck to bite down possessively, smiling against Grantaire’s skin as Grantaire moaned softly. “Yeah. Good luck with that.”


End file.
